Shattered Stars
by Mareybella
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, and Kise Ryouta. These are the names of the five prodigies of Teiko High. Each known for their amazing intelligence and skill, they are said to be talents that come only once every ten years. However, unknown to them, they will soon meet someone who will entice them in ways they never imagined. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so I'm a little nervous. Please leave a review telling me what you thought, criticism is a-ok but flames are NOT welcome. I enhanced Kuroko's girliness for this story(not that I needed to)so be on the lookout for that.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and slight language(cursing)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket character and plot do not belong to me, if it did the anime would be filled with hot Yaoiness. **

**Chapter**** One**

Kuroko Tetsuya was late. In fact, he was _extremely _late. Not that it was his fault though. With soft sky blue hair, large sky blue eyes, and pale, nearly translucent skin, you would think he would stand out in a crowd, right? Wrong. Kuroko was the epitome of invisible. Ever since he could remember, he had a weak presence, and would often scare children and adults alike with his "sudden entrances". And it was because of this weak presence, that he was late.

_ Earlier...  
_

Kuroko slowly opened his wide, baby blue eyes. Only to immediately shut them again after being nearly blinded by the bright ray of light shining directly onto his previously sleeping face. Carefully opening them once again, he quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower and tackle the challenge of the century: managing his bedhead. After somewhat succeeding, he quickly showered and dressed himself in the Teiko High uniform, a light blue button up shirt that matched his eyes, with a white jacket and pants.

After dressing himself he quickly ate breakfast, then set out to begin his first day at Teiko High. Walking at a fast clip he arrived at the bus station right as the driver shut the doors. He tried to shout for the driver to reopen the doors, but due to his weak presence he wasn't seen and the bus pulled out. Already running low on time, Kuroko then tried to call a cab, but none of the cars stopped for him, which lead to his current predicament. Feeling slightly despondent, and seeing no other options Kuroko finally decided to walk.

_ Present..._

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, please take care of me."

As expected, a bunch of screams and shouts of surprise followed this introduction, and Kuroko had to convince his new classmates and teacher that he was in fact, human not a ghost. After that was settled, Kuroko decided to remind his teacher that he still needed a place to sit.

"Tagashi-sensei, could you please point out where I'm supposed to sit?"

"Oh-yes, sorry." Quickly snapping out of his daze Tagashi scanned the room for a place for the new student to sit, almost immediately finding the perfect spot.

"You can sit next to that sleeping idiot-hey Kagami this isn't nap time!-his name is Kagami Taiga." Pointing at a spot next to a large red haired teen, Tagashi decided that this would be an interesting year.

Kuroko slowly made his way over next to the groggy teen, and sat in his seat for the year. The teen-Kagami, didn't seem to notice him but being used to that, it didn't faze Kuroko in the slightest. Pulling out a notebook and pencil, Kuroko readied himself for a long note taking session.

As soon as the bell rang, almost every student was on their feet and out the door before Tagashi could even assign homework, including Kagami. Kuroko followed, flexing his slightly sore hand. In fact, he was so immersed in his hand that he didn't even realize that all the other students had moved to the side of the hallway, clearing a pathway.

It wasn't until he saw a large shadow fall over him that he realized he was standing in front of someone, and by then it was too late. With a soft, "Oomph" Kuroko went crashing down. The other party however, didn't even so much as budge. Kuroko felt a flash of irritation at the realization, but he pushed it aside for later.

"Huh...what the hell was that?" Came a gruff voice with a slight hint of confusion.

Standing quickly, Kuroko bowed without looking at the other male.

"I apologize. I was not paying attention to my surroundings." The apology, although spoken in a monotone was obviously genuine.

"Damn right you weren't paying attention! You're lucky you're so small, otherwise that could have really fr ickin' hurt! What would you have done if I had been injured? Hey, look at someone when they're talking to you!" Spoken with barely contained annoyance, it was obvious that this guy was angry. Okay more than angry, he was just plain pissed.

Kuroko felt his own irritation rise at the 'small' comment, but decide to once again put it away for later. Instead he reluctantly raised his head so that he finally faced the person he bumped into. Or persons. Because right behind the guy, was a group of other guys. However, he instead decided to focus on the one who looked the angriest, guessing that he was the guy he ran into. And what a guy he was.

The teen was tall, taller than average, with deeply tanned-nearly brown-skin, short navy hair and narrow navy eyes. Although his face was contorted into a scowl, it was still handsome in a feral, wild way. His body was not lean or heavy, but was instead fit with tightly coiled muscles that hinted at carefully controlled power. His voice was deep and powerful, the anger making it come out as slightly intimidating. All in all, Kuroko was shocked to find that the guy he had written off as an obnoxious asshole turned out to be so stunning. And he was not the only one.

Aomine looked over at Kuroko's small form as the boy slowly raised his head, ready to yell out some more insults. But instead he found himself looking into two of the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. He had never seen a boy with such big eyes, not to mention they were surrounded by thick long black eyelashes that most girls would kill for. He wanted to stare at those eyes longer, but resisted the temptation, instead choosing to look over more of the other boy. His hair was powder blue, and the soft looking locks clung to his cheeks, framing a face that could only be described as pretty. His lips were petal pink, his skin pale china. The boy was like a living doll.

Kuroko patiently waited for the tanned teen to speak, his pretty face ever emotionless. However as time passed and he didn't say anything, Kuroko decided to leave. Bowing in apology one more time, he quickly turned and began walking away. However before he could get far, the tanned teens voice stopped him.

"The names Aomine Daiki. Remember it." Kuroko tipped his head in acknowledgment before disappearing into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I have uploaded chapter two already! On chapter one I feel as if I rushed it a bit, so I'm hoping this will make up for it. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Daiki close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"Yeah Aominecchi, and then everyone will see how stupid you are!"

"Shut the hell up Akashi, Kise!"

"What was that Daiki?"

"N-nothing."

"Ha ha, Aominecchi got in trouble!"

"Do you have something to say Ryouta?"

"N-no."

"Hmph, idiots."

"What was that Midorima/Midrimacchi!"

"*crunch* Mido-chin called you idiots.~*munch*"

"We knew that Murasakibara/Murasakibaracchi!"

"All of you, cease your childish bickering right this instant."

Almost instantly, the group fell silent. The bell had rung a few minutes ago, but they had been so engrossed in their petty arguments they had not heard it. Akashi would be sure to triple their training/studying. Instantly, the entire group-minus Akashi-paled at the thought. Not that they really needed to even attend the classes, Akashi was just a sadist. They would never say that to his face though, they didn't have a death wish!

"Aominecchi you idiot! You forgot to ask him his name!" Kise pouted. "Now we'll never know."

"Shut up Kise, if anyone's an idiot it's you! Besides, why would you care if I got his name or not?"

"He looked very sweet.~ I wonder if he tastes sweet too~ Ah, now I'm hungry again.~" Murasakibara drawled lazily.

"U-um Murasakibaracchi, that sounded a bit creepy." Kise laughed nervously.

"For once I agree with the imbecile." Midorima agreed

"You see Midorimacchi agrees-wait what do you mean by imbecile!" Kise wailed. "Why is everyone so mean to me!?"

"I believe you are all straying from the point." Akashi pointed out.

"Yeah! Why are you all so interested in the shorty? I mean Akashi I can understand seeing as how they're both sho-" Before Aomine could finish, a pair of red scissors flew by, missing his head by merely an inch.

"What were you saying Daiki?" Akashi threatened in a deceivingly calm voice.

"I w-was going to say um, that you're both, uh sho-ckingly cool?" Aomine stuttered, hoping Akashi would buy it.

"Oh? Well then, you can study how 'shockingly cool' I am when your doing triple your training." Akashi said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"But-" Aomine tried to protest.

"Oh, do you want quadrupled instead?" Akashi cut him off.

"No." Aomine sulked.

"Heh, Aominecchi got in trouble~" Kise sung.

"Looks like you want to join him, Ryouta your training was just tripled." Akashi said, a sadistic smirk present on his face.

"Well as much as I like to see you buffoons get punished, I need to go to the library." As he was saying this, Midorima began slowly inching away, hoping to leave before the madness could get out of control.

"Of course, you are dismissed Shintarou." Akashi dismissed him. "Oh and be on the lookout for the boy, but don't forget to ask his name like a certain imbecile." With a pointed look at Aomine, Alashi dismissed the rest, a knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

In the school library, Kuroko sneezed, startling many of the students milling around who hadn't seen him. Once again he had to explain that he was there the entire time, and no he wasn't a ghost. After finally settling that misunderstanding, he got back to what he was doing before his mysterious sneeze. Reading. He was currently reading _Wuthering Heights,_ and needless to say he was completely engrossed.

However, sooner than he would have liked, he remembered that he was supposed to be getting a tour around campus by someone named Momoi Satsuki. Sighing, he reluctantly stood and put the book he was reading back on the shelves.

Or more like, he tried.

His diminutive stature however, kept him from reaching the correct shelf by just a few inches. Standing on his tiptoes, Kuroko thanked his weak presence for keeping others from noticing this humiliating situation. As he strained to reach, he sensed someone behind him seconds before the book was lifted out of his hands and placed on the correct shelf with ease.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and annoyed Kuroko turned around to see who had put the book up for him. And looked up. Feeling his annoyance rise for every inch he had to look up, Kuroko found himself disliking the male before he even saw the face. As his gaze finally reached its destination, he felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

Standing at even taller than the Aomine from earlier, this guy was a giant from Kuroko's perspective. His hair was green falling around a face that was stern but elegant. Black glasses framed eyes the color of fresh cut grass. His left hand was taped at the fingers, and the unwrapped fingers were long and delicate. His body-like Aomine's-was fit with just enough muscles to show he had strength, but not enough to make him seem overly muscled. For the second time that day, Kuroko was stunned.

Midorima looked down at Kuroko, surprise and recognition flitting across his eyes before changing back into stern aloofness.

"I appreciate your help, you have my thanks." Bowing his thanks, Kuroko couldn't help adding, "However, I could have done it myself."

"How would some of your height reach without any help?" Midorima couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I could have had a sudden growth spurt, and in this growth spurt I could have earned several inches instantly. Then I could have reached the shelf with no problem."

Midorima looked absolutely flabbergasted by Kuroko's ridiculous suggestion, but before he could say anything, Kuroko looked down at he watch before saying,

"I'm sorry, it looks like I'm late for a very important appointment so I will have to be leaving now." And with that he turned on his heel and began to leave. But he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Turning around he saw the boy who put his book away.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou, not that I want you to remember me or anything." Pushing his glasses up to hide the pink blush on his cheeks, Midorima waited for Kuroko to introduce himself.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it is a pleasure to meet you." Bowing in greeting, Kuroko was surprised to see no one there when he stood.

Shaking off the weird meeting, Kuroko went outside to wait by the large angel fountain for Momoi Satsuki to show him around his new school, oblivious to the eyes following his every movement.


	3. Chapter 3

**What up! Here's the third chapter of Shattered Stars! To tell the truth, this chapter isn't my favorite, but I had to get this meeting out of the way. I know it seems as if this story isn't going anywhere, but I promise that it will only be like this until he finally meets all of the Miragen. Cheers to future chapters! *crickets* Okay maybe not. I hope you like this chapter more than I do, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hmm, I was supposed to be meeting Kuroko Tetsuya here, but he's nowhere to be found. What a jerk, leaving me here waiting for him. When I get my hands on him..." The rest a mumbled mass of undecipherable words, it was safe to say that Momoi Satsuki was annoyed. She was supposed to be meeting the new student by the water fountain so she could show him around the school, but he had yet to show up, thus the cause of her bad mood.

"Um excuse me, but I have been here for a while Momoi-san." Seemingly out of nowhere, Kuroko's monotonous voice startled the pink haired beauty, who screamed bloody murder.

Placing her hands on her heaving chest, Momoi looked at the student who had just about given her a heart attack. And was promptly blinded by cuteness. It was no secret that Momoi was a fan of cute things, and Kuroko was the epitome of cute. _But just because he's cute doesn't mean that I forgive him for almost giving me a heart attack._ She thought, a pout forming on her lips at the reminder.

Kuroko looked at the student that was supposed to be giving him a tour. With long pink hair, big rose eyes, cream colored skin, and a face and figure that belonged on the cover of a magazine, Momoi Satsuki was a beautiful girl. And Kuroko, though uninterested, had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And the pout she currently sported was enough to attract the attention of several males lingering outside of the school.

Seemingly not noticing the stares, or just ignoring it, Momoi grabbed Kuroko's hand and led him to the cafeteria.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria, it is open from 4am to 11pm, but if you're late, you won't get anything. So make sure to always be on time." Although speaking to Kuroko, her eyes were on the boys drinking water in front of a vending machine. _Ah, I'm so thirsty. I wish I had remembered my wallet. _She thought, her mouth going dry at the image.

Turning around, she suddenly noticed that Kuroko was no longer behind her. Panicking slightly, she was about to call out his name, but a tap on her shoulder startled her. Putting a hand on her once again heaving chest, Momoi turned around to see none other than Kuroko. Opening her mouth to complain about his 'sudden appearances' her eyes drifted to the water bottle in his hands, and her mouth shut.

Kuroko, noticing the direction of her gaze, looked at the water bottle before handing it to her with a, "I'm not thirsty anymore. You can have it."

Momoi looked at the water bottle then back at Kuroko, big red hearts now visible in her gaze. Kuroko however, stayed completely oblivious to the looks of love.

"Let's go this way next, okay Tetsu-kun?" Kuroko, confused at the sudden nickname, barely even noticed the way Momoi clung to his arm, or the way her generous chest bounced against him with every step. Every other male in the room noticed, and the temperature seemed to drop dramatically with ill intent. Kuroko of course remained oblivious to it all.

* * *

"And lastly, here's your dorm room." Momoi finished, stopping at the door numbered 11.

"You'll get the room to yourself, but this floor is shared by five others so you'll probably see each other soon." With one last soft squeeze, Momoi left Kuroko to check out his new home.

The room was spacious, the walls a medium shade of green, the carpet dark blue. The bed was a twin, without a comforter or sheets, so Kuroko was glad he though to pack his own. A single desk with a lamp sat on the other side of the room, and Kuroko gratefully set his bag down and got to unpacking.

Looking around his now unpacked room, Kuroko felt a small sense of satisfaction. Feeling tired, he quickly undressed and climbed into his bed. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! Sorry for the late update, but I was stuck on what Kuroko and Kise's meeting should be! Hopefully you like this chapter as much as I do, I worked really hard on it! Please review, thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kise Ryouta was happy. So far he had managed to not only ditch his last two classes, but he also avoided being caught by the demon lord (a.k.a. Akashi). He was strolling down the hallway, riding the high waves of happiness when _of course _somebody ruined it(because he wasn't allowed to be happy). And that somebody was none other than the demon lord himself.

"Hello, Ryouta." Akashi greeted calmly.

"H-hi Akashicchi." Kise stuttered nervously, hoping Akashi wouldn't ask the question that would condemn him to triple training. But of course, the world hates him and refused to grant his wish.

"Ryouta, what are you doing out here. If I recall correctly you have a class right now don't you?" Although his voice was still calm, his eyes practically screamed, '_you better have a good excuse for this'._

"A-ah, a-about that, hehe. Um, I have a very good reason for why I'm not in class." Kise stalled, trying to come up with a believable excuse that would get him off the hook.

"And what would that be?" Akashi asked, a slight hint of amusement tinting his voice at Kise's obvious nervousness.

"Well, it is because...-WAIT JUST A SECOND! Akashicchi aren't _you_ supposed to be in class too?" Kise asked, a triumphant expression on his face. _'Hehe, let's see how you answer that one Akashicchi!' _He was extremely pleased with himself, thinking he had Akashi in a tight spot.

Until he saw the documents in Akashi's hands.

Of course, the _one time_ he skips class, Akashi would be chosen to take the attendance sheets to the principal. The world really hates him, he was sure of it!

"Judging by the look on your face, I am guessing that I don't need to answer that question. So let's hear _your_ answer Ryouta." Akashi smirked, a sadistic gleam coming into his eyes.

"I was-" Kise started, only to be interrupted by a loud ringing sound.

_'Saved by the bell!'_ He thought, tears of happiness flowing out of his eyes.

"Oh and Ryouta, your training has been tripled." Akashi said, a sadistic smirk on his face, before he walked pass Kise on his way to the principals office.

_'AKASHICCHI YOU DEMON!' _Kise wailed in his thoughts. Truly, the world despised him.

* * *

Kuroko was walking back to his dorm after class, feeling refreshed and renewed.

And then he stepped on _it._

_It _being the souless mass of human on the hallway floor.

Kuroko, being Kuroko, couldn't just walk away and leave the poor guy to be stepped on-completly forgetting the fact that _he_ stepped on him too-so he poked the 'person' until it resolidified.

"Umm...are you alright?" Kuroko asked politly, his face as emotionless as ever.

That is, until he was tackled by a sobbing, hysterical psycho.

Kise had decided to make the nice guy who asked him if he was okay, his own personal hug toy. And needless to say, Kuroko wasn't happy about it.

"WAAAH! Everybody is so mean to me! Even the world hates me, but you don't hate me right!?" Kise wailed, his words almost impossible to make out.

"Would you please release me?" Kuroko asked politely, though a hint of annoyance was beginning to show through.

"You hate me too!? Why!? Is it because of the world, the world told you didn't it!? I knew-oomph" Kise cried. Kuroko, having finally gotten tired of being ignored had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Meaning he punched him in the ribs.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Kise screamed, his side stinging from the surprisingly harsh punch.

"You wouldn't let me go." Kuroko said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't mean that you punch me! Who does that!?" Kise exclaimed.

"Me." Kuroko said, his monotonous voice making the statement once again sound like it was obvious.

"What the heck!? Anyway-WAIT I REMEMBER YOU!" Kise suddenly screamed, his voice gathering several looks from passerby in the hallway.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, trying to look questioning, but instead making himself seem cuter.

"You're that kid that bumped into Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed proudly, trying to ignore the beams of cuteness Kuroko was emitting.

"Aominecchi?" Kuroko echoed, having no idea who Kise was taking about.

"Yeah! That big stupid ganguro!" Kise explained.

"...you mean Aomine Daiki?" Kuroko asked, slightly amused by Kise's introduction.

"Of course! Who else looks like that ganguro?" Kise asked, feeling slightly confused as to why Kuroko asked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you!" Kise exclaimed.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." Kuroko echoed politely.

Now that he looked, Kuroko thought that Kise was rather stunning.

His face was classically handsome, with a prince-like feel to it. His hair was like spun gold, and it fell just enough to slightly frame his face. His eyes were like amber, with long dark lashes that framed them perfectly. He was slightly smaller than Aomine, but was by no means short, in fact he was still taller than average. His body was lean and muscled with a golden glow. To sum thing up, he belonged on the cover of a magazine right next to Momoi Satsuki.

Looking at his watch, Kuroko frowned slightly as he remembered the loads of homework he still had yet to do.

"I am sorry, but I will have to excuse myself. I have something to do." Kuroko said, already beginning to walk away.

"Bye see you later Kurokocchi!" Kise called, waving so hard Kuroko was surprised his arm didn't fall off.

_'Kurokocchi?'_ Kuroko questioned mentally, before shrugging off the strange nickname. After all, it wasn't as if he would be seeing the guy again anytime soon.

Oh how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I would like to just say ONE thing...I AM SO SORRY! I seriously didn't mean to make this update take so long, it was just harder than expected for me to get in the mood for some Murasakibara-Kuroko loving. Though however strange it may seem, I do absolutely LOVE the interactions between Murasakibara and Kuroko, but writers block is a horrible thing. I just want to warn you guys though, school is kicking my B-U-T-T. I mean how can there be THAT much work to do before winter break!? So sadly, the next update might take a bit, but I'll try as hard as I can to get it out quickly(and NO I am NOT putting this story on hiatus, I DESPISE it when authors do that to me so there is no way I'm going to do that to you). Okay, this note has gotten long enough. Thank you to all the people who review, cause that really helped me finally conquor my writers block. The pressure of guilt is a magical thing. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kuroko Tetsuya loved vanilla.

To be more specific, he loved vanilla shakes.

"Here you go, one vanilla milkshake. That'll be $1.25" The somewhat nervous voice of the cashier came, shaking Kuroko from his vanilla induced daze.

"Thank you." Kuroko politely said before grabbing his milkshake from the terrified cashier. As he was walking away, he failed to hear the relieved sigh come from the cashier, or notice the lack of, "Come again soon!" Even the whispers of 'ghost' managed to fly over the oblivious boys head.

Pocketing his receipt and change, the phantom almost immediately poked in the straw and began drinking his precious vanilla milkshake.

Or at least, that how it _should_ have happened.

Instead of in his mouth however, his delicious vanilla treat ended up elsewhere. Elsewhere being the _rest_ of his small body.

And just _how_ did this happen? Let's just say, it was all a certain purple haired giants fault.

* * *

Murasakibara was just walking to the cafeteria, his drowsy purple eyes alight with hunger; when he heard a small, 'oomph' and felt a light impact against his mid-section. Looking around, his normally impassive features morphed into confusion. There was nobody there, or so he thought.

Shrugging it off, he was just about to walk away when a look down made him freeze mid-stride. Below him had to be the most delicious sight he had ever seen.

Creamy skin covered in a sticky white substance, and big doe eyes filled with slight pain and shock. His slender legs where partly open, and his bent arms where holding up his slightly shaky frame. His soft looking hair was mussed, and his cherry lips were parted. His small chest heaved with each pant, and his cheeks were the faintest shade of pink.

In other words, the boy looked absolutely _ravishing_.

And Murasakibara did _love_ his treats.

* * *

Kuroko couldn't believe what was happening. One second he was sprawled out on the floor, his brain fuzzy and his bum aching; and the next, he was abruptly lifted by the armpits and LICKED by a total stranger. Yes you heard him right, the stranger LICKED him. In fact, while he was still processing this new and strange bit of information; the giants licks had become longer and lower. He was presently at the small phantoms neck, and was getting perilously closer to his chest.

So Kuroko did what he thought was right at the time.

Meaning he bopped the purple haired giant on the head.

Almost immediately he was released, as the giant looked down at him; a pout adorning his sleepy features.

"Ow~ What did you do that for?" He asked, his voice slightly petulant.

"I asked you to release me multiple times, however you refused to listen." Kuroko pointed out, his voice a monotone despite the barely there annoyance shining in his big blue eyes.

"Huh? You're too serious, makes me want to crush you." Murasakibara stated, his large hand coming dangerously close to Kuroko's unprotected face. However, just seconds before it would have connected, his hand veered off course to land on his head of blue locks instead.

"Heheh. Just kidding~" The purple haired giant sung, his voice and face free of all previous malice.

_Smack!_

Murasakibara looked shocked as Kuroko slapped his hand off of his skull, the phantoms face blank besides the residual annoyance resting in his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you would please not do that." Kuroko stated, looking straight at Murasakibara. He was startled by what he saw.

Instead of an average bratty teenage boy, he saw a beast.

Standing at almost 2 meters tall, Murasakibara was quite easily one of the tallest people Kuroko had ever seen. His purple hair was a medium long, the strands stopping at his chin. His amethyst eyes looked permanently drowsy, and his face looked bored but handsome in a strange way.

"Hah? Why~?" Murasakibara looked genuinely puzzled as to why he should stop. In fact, he instead set his hand right back onto Kuroko's head.

"Why are you so small~? You're like a child. Shorty." Murasakibara taunted, a childish glee reflected in his drowsy purple eyes.

"Please stop." Kuroko said, his face almost expressionless if it weren't for the small down turning of his lips.

Just as Murasakibara opened his mouth to retort; more than likely something demeaning, a loud ringing sound cut him off. Looking irritated at the interruption of his fun, Murasakibara reluctantly removed his hand from Kuroko's head. After pulling out his phone and looking at the collar id, his face turned from bratty to indifferent; the change almost immediate. Feeling slightly confused, Kuroko watched as the giant abruptly turned and walked away without a word.

* * *

Down the hall, Murasakibara pressed 'answer' and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello~?" He drawled lazily.

"_Hello Atsushi._" Came the calm reply, "_are you still eating?_"

At the reminder, Murasakibara's stomach issued a loud complaint. He had been so wrapped up in the boy, that he forgot to get more snacks.

"No~. I was going to get some more snacks, but then this _really_ annoying kid bumped into me and I forgot~." Murasakibara complained, his voice turning bratty again at the memory.

"_Hmm, is that so? What did he look like, he would have to be quite something to make you forget about your snacks._" Akashi's voice had the slightest trace of amusement to it.

"He was a super shorty~." Murasakibara drawled lazily again.

"_...Atsushi, you do realize that is not enough information to describe him right? What color was his hair and eyes.?_" Akashi asked- though it was more like a demand.

"Well~. He had blue hair and blue eyes~." Murasakibara was already bored with the conversation.

"_How interesting. Looks like the pieces are all coming together._" Akashi chuckled, the sound low and ominous.

"Aka-chin, that sounded really creepy~." Murasakibara informed the red-head.

"_You'll understand later Atsushi, the board is almost set._" And with that last mysterious statement, Akashi hung up.

Murasakibara shrugged off his leaders strange words, already heading back to the cafeteria to pilfer more snack before he suddenly remembered something.

"Aka-chin didn't tell me why he called. How strange~." But almost as soon as it was remembered, it was just as easily forgotten in the face of the purple haired giants hunger.

* * *

**I almost forgot! I would like to give a special thanks to FoShizzleMySizzle for her AWESOME advice on Kuroko's and Murasakibara's meeting! And I would just like to put this out there, but I've decided to take requests for stories. If you want to request a story just pm me and we can work out the details. Also, it doesn't have to be JUST Kuroko no Basket, it can be other fandoms as well.  
**


	6. Important Filler Please Read

**Hey guys! As you've probably noticed, this isn't an update. But before you hit the back button please hear me out! This is VERY important to the story, so reading this will help any confusion or questions you guys might have.**

* * *

**First off let me just say that Kuroko's family/home will not be mentioned in the story, and he will be staying in a dorm on campus(which will also be mentioned sparsely). **

**Teiko High is a very prestigious private school, and Kuroko only BARELY managed to get in, but once again, it will probably not be mentioned much in the story.**

**Kuroko and Kagami WILL become friends and get more acquainted later on in the story, however I plan to keep their relationship brotherly.**

**The GoM's talents include basketball for each, but they all also have an individual talent that they have mastered. This may be mentioned later in the story, but bot in much detail.**

**The GoM share the floor with Kuroko(as most of you know).**

**I would also like to point out that the GoM don't have to attend class because they have finished all the courses for the year, but Akashi still forces them to attend so they will have perfect attendance(and because he's a sadistic demon lord).**

**This is going to be a GoM x Kuroko pairing, and although Kuroko will not end up with one specific person, he CAN have a deeper relationship with one or more. Please leave a review or pm me the pairing you want to be more pronounced if this is the case. **

**I will try to update regularly, but school hates my guts and is determined to make my life miserable, so they may not be as soon as I would like.**

**This story will be more on the fluffy side, but it will have a few scenes that live up to it's T rating. There will also be a bit of cursing(compliments of Aomine).**

**Okay well, that's all. I am working on the TRUE sixth chapter and hope to get it out I would just like to say that I am now taking story requests, so if you have a request(it doesn't have to be a Kuroko no Basket fandom)please pm me and we can talk about the details.  
**


End file.
